Emerge from the Darkness
by Nephylim
Summary: Ky comes home for a nice evening, but sees something that changes everything


Well, I'm back again with another GGX fanfic. I hope that someone will like it. ^_^ I have been working on papers and other projects, so this is not my best work. ^_^;  
  
Note: I do not own GG or the characters.  
  
Je Revirdrai means "I will return" (Or close to that).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dark clouds fill the sky, ready to explode and release rain unto the earth. These dark clouds will not damper Ky Kiske's spirits. He was able to leave work early. He is hoping that he would make it home before the rains starts. He wants to hurry home and rest with his beloved Sol as they listen to the rain. Ky knows he has to make Sol do it, but it would be worth it. Upon reaching his home, thunder starts to rumble in the distance.  
  
"It is approaching." Ky whispers as he enters into his home.  
  
Darkness consumes the place as Ky searches for any sign of Sol. "Maybe he is taking a nap." He thinks as he places his coat on the coat rack. For no apparent reason, the young Frenchman looks up at the stairs and spots a small glimpse of light. Ky begins heading towards the light as if he is drawn to it. He slowly makes his way up the stairs. For a moment, Ky becomes scared and feels his heartbeat grew with intensely. His pace slightly quicken as his curiosity is getting the best of him.  
  
When Ky reaches the top of the stairs, he sees the light coming through the half-opened door of his and Sol's bedroom. Then he begins to hear a person moaning.  
  
"Moaning? Sounds like a woman."  
  
Ky starts his dreadful walk toward the enigma in the bedroom. As he walks, Ky spots red clothes toss across the floor, directing him to the same room. The moans progressively get louder as the nervous Ky makes his way to the light.  
  
Finally, Ky reaches the bedroom, which seemed like an eternity to reach. He slightly pushes the door open a little more as he peaks into the room. What he sees shocks him. His body freezes with horror and despair as he stares into the room. The moaning becomes deafening and the atrocious sight sickens Ky. A tearful gasp is caught in his throat as Ky back away and leaves.  
  
The moans are coming from I-no and Sol is the one who is giving her such pleasure. Sol keeps a firm grip on her hips as he thrusts aggressively. I- no's legs has a tight hold around Sol as his tongue explores into her mouth. There is much more, but Ky would not allow himself to be torture any longer.  
  
Walking down the stairs, the arrow of betrayal pierces the heart of Ky Kiske. He cannot cry. He would not cry. When he stops at the base of the stairs, Ky releases a small chuckle as lightning flashes outside. He continues out the door and into the storm. Ky walks further out into the storm, welcoming the rain. He turns around, stares up at the room of unfaithful lust, and remembers he discontinued French because Sol could never understand it.  
  
"Je Revirdrai."  
  
However, everything is different now...  
  
----------  
  
'Why in God's name is this happening?' Ky thinks to himself. 'I have always done what is right and now this urge to sin. What in the world have I done, deserving this kind punishment?' Ky slowly rises himself out of bed to the bleak chill of his apartment to realize that the man that stirs such intense feelings of hatred and lust is still sound asleep, which is unusual considering his animal-like senses.  
  
'Hmph, he's out like a light. I must have done something right last night, but not right enough to Sol away from that woman.' he thinks to himself as he lets out an ironic chuckle. "Hey Sol, wake up its time to go." Ky demands shoving his love's broad shoulders.  
  
"Ummm, what do you want, boy?" Sol growls sluggishly.  
  
"It's morning. We need to get ready for our training session." Kiske remarks bluntly.  
  
"Okay, okay, but not before we finish our business from last night" as he gently pulls Ky's face to his to start his morning in the right way.  
  
"Sol, not now. We have to go." Ky complains annoyed.  
  
"What are a few minutes, huh?" Sol arrogantly states.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Ky says as he reluctantly gives in to Sol's logic.  
  
As time passes, the two lovers get more passionate and enthralls in their activity. Ky's mind leaves his body blacking out his immediate state of ecstasy. Suddenly, he hears a voice whispering to him. "He must die to atone for your sin. Death and Lust is all you can give. To end your pain, the betrayer must die."  
  
"Awww, shit I'm about to. . ." Sol shouts, as he got closer to his climax.  
  
Ky grabs his partner's hair and locks both of them into the deepest kiss either of them experienced. Sol's body starts to quake as he is about to let go and feels this slight electric charge flowing through his body. 'Hey, he is using his magic for something other than fighting!' the gear thinks as he allows his lover to take control. As he was about to retract from the intense kiss he is locked in, the flow of electrical energy begin to grow rapidly painful, but excites the gear's senses more. His heart rate is beyond that of functional capacity, the sensations of electricity added to their routine made Sol enjoy the moment even more. He muffles for Ky to relinquish the kiss, but the flow of electricity grows the more he struggled. Then as Sol's body reaches its' climax, Ky finally released Sol's lips, feeling the last bit of life flow out of his lover into the sex warmed air. As he lies in the bed watching his gear lover fall over with smoke bellowing out of his mouth, Ky climbs out of bed and gives his dead lover an awe-filled smile. Now Ky turns away and continues on as if nothing ever happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hoped that you liked it. Well, R&R.  
  
Je Revirdrai means "I will return" (Or close to that). 


End file.
